The Tracker
by Seraphis88
Summary: Aveline, aka Tracker, was known throughout the galaxy as someone you don't want to cross. After an experience that shattered her sense of good in others, she gave into her inner animal, hunting convicts for the past 15 years. For ten years, her and Boss Johns have hunted Riddick, hoping to get some answers about the past. She never knew she would fall for the Big Bad Con himself.
1. Chapter 1

Never once did I think that I would be a merc. Bringing in bounties left and right, and being able to kill someone without batting an eye. I suppose though, that grief and time changes people. I used to be someone who would always help first and ask questions later. I was so naive, but I guess I had the excuse of being the younger sister. My older sister always took care of me, especially since our parents died, and sheltered me from many things. Of course that was before I met my first convict.

When my sister left for schooling, leaving me alone for the next two to three years, I ran into a man who had a stab wound to his side. Despite not knowing who he was, I took him back to my home and nursed him back to health. I never knew he was a convict until he tried to kill me, forcing me to end his life. I remember the knife I held in my hand, still covered in his blood after I gave into my baser instincts. The crash of my door being broken down as a group of mercs stepped inside. That was the day I met Boss Johns and his team: Dahl, Moss and Lockspur. He took me under his wing and became a father figure in my life, training me to become a mercenary like him. After three years I left with him, leaving behind a note for my sister when she came back. Thus, starting my days as a mercenary.

I was the tracker in the group, but I could also be described as a profiler. I would study each of our targets before we went after them, and I would determine what they would do. From types of victims to descriptions of their crimes, from murder to extortion, I always deduced either where they would go next or what the perfect bait would be. I became something of a legend in merc circles, known only as Tracker, and everyone knew not to mess with me. After all, I was more animal than human now. That day all those years ago unleashed the primal part of me, making me more dangerous. Heightened senses and enhanced reflexes made one wary to come after me.

Then came the day ten years ago, when I found out the ship my sister was on never made it to its destination in the Tangiers System. I knew she was dead, it was an instinct of mine. I mourned for her, as did Johns when he heard his son didn't make it either. From that day we searched for answers, and found that his son was escorting Richard B. Riddick, who managed to leave the planet alive. We've searched for him since then, finding nothing as leads became colder. Then one day, we got a break.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

I was sharpening one of my knives when Dahl came rushing in. "Aveline, suit up. We've found him."

I hurriedly pulled on my usual garb before strapping on all of my weapons. I pull on my gloves before heading towards the cockpit. I look out over a desolate planet as we come in. Over the comms I hear a male voice with a Spanish accent say, _"Unidentified vessel, this is Clan Vagos out of Ursa Five. Be advised that we are on the ground now and have responded to emergency signal. No distress found, no need to land. I repeat, there is no reason for you to land at this location at this time." _I roll my eyes at him, but ignore him as Johns went to land the ship. _"Is that clear? No reason for you to land at this location at this time."_

As we land, I head back to the team and place a comm unit in my ear. While the others head outside to meet the other merc group, I grab my holographic map so I could scout the land and place it in a pouch on my belt before following. I heard Boss tell the other merc leader, "It was a long haul. We could take on some water." I walk up behind him as he continued. "Wouldn't mind a little true-gravity time either."

I noticed the merc leader look me over, before giving Boss an annoyed look. "Like I was saying, I've got this."

I ignored his look and turn my attention to Johns. I leaned in and whispered. "I'm gonna go scout out the land. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Be careful. We don't know where he is."

I nod before leaving. I sniff the air and notice a fresh scent of blood. Following it, I find the body of a young black woman, shot in the back. I knew she was dead, but I had to check her pulse to be sure. I close my eyes in pity of the poor woman, who was killed so cowardly. I looked over the top of her body and noticed earth that was recently disturbed. I sniff the air again and noticed a faint scent of a human, mixed with animal. I knew that it was Riddick and he left not long ago. I look around, but decide not to pursue him before knowing the land and having backup.

I scout the land, noting the cave system and the different animals that reside here. I came into contact with creatures that came from the water in a cave, and was able to get some venom from one of the smaller ones. I would analyze it when i got back to base. It didn't take long, since the scan had a wide range. The entire time I felt eyes on me, but I ignored them as I walked back to the merc base.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

As Aveline walked back, Riddick crouched on top of a ridge, staring after her. He's heard of the famous Tracker, as all convicts had. Though he wasn't expecting a young woman, about 25-30 years old. He sniffed the air, trying to find her scent, and was surprised at the primal scent coming from her. It wasn't often that you would find a merc that gave into their inner animal, but when they did, they were dangerous. Yet something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't quite figure her out. He would watch her, see what she could do. If the stories are to be believed, she will be a worthy adversary to go up against.


	2. Chapter 2

As I enter the merc base, I find Johns and Dahl leaning over a map projection. It showed a few of the cave tunnels, but I knew with my information, it would add a lot more. "Johns!" I called out.

He looked up and caught the scanner I tossed to him before I went over to my equipment. Pulling out the vial of venom I acquired, I put it on a tray before placing it in the scanner. I knew it would take a while for it to finish so I went back over to Johns as he was talking. "I had Aveline scope this out." He zoomed in one the cave tunnels. "It's a cave system. Five clicks south." He looked at us. "Might be worth a look."

"He-" I'm cut off by the other merc leader, who I found out is Santana.

"Hey, Too Late." He said, coming up to us. "Need to pull a node from your ship and store it right here next to mine. Okay?"

"Really? Why is that?" Johns asked.

"Riddick triggered the beacon to get off-world, right?" Santana said as he placed something in a locker. "Basically, he was calling a taxi."

"And…"

"And a ship would make a sweet trap, right?" He walked towards us. "Confined space, metal walls, jail cell. Is cool, huh?"

"He wouldn't fall for it." I told Johns quietly. "But, it would be better if he doesn't have a way off this planet."

"Is it true half the people you meet are below average intelligence?" Dahl asked me.

"Yes, and the other half can't get their heads out of their asses." I smirked.

"Got to make sure the ship stays grounded when he comes for them, okay?" Santana said before leaving.

"Dahl, pull a node from the ship." Johns told her.

She hesitates for a moment before walking towards the door, but I stop her. "I'll do it. I'm gonna see what vantage points would be good for you anyway." She nods her head and I step around her and head towards the ship. I take notice of all the vantage points and decide quickly that right above the base would be the best shot. You have a clear sighting all the way around, and it provides the most cover.

I head towards the power station and press the release of one of the nodes. I hear the ship powering down as I pull it out. I carry it gently back to the base and walk to the locker where the other node is. Without anyone noticing, I place a tracker on our node, so I could locate it when Riddick takes them. As I start placing it inside, Santana comes up to me.

"I'll do it." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to hold a knife to his throat. "Ooh!" I glared at him as I took the knife off his throat and he continued smirking, "Ooh…" I watch as he places the explosive lock on the door and set it. "Any time now, Riddick." I heard him mutter to himself.

I went over towards Dahl, who was watching the scene warily. I give her a tight smile before I pass her and go into the bathroom to change into some more relaxed clothing.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Throughout the day I helped Johns and Dahl with various task before I went to my analyzer. I read the data on the venom, which concluded that it was poisonous. I store it into some darts for the hyena-type creatures that I had to kill while I was scouting earlier, and put them into a pouch on my belt, making sure that the needles were not out. I walk towards the entrance, still pissed at the conversation I had with Johns concerning Riddick.

**0000000000000000000000000**

_I decided to make my way outside and check the surroundings of this barren planet. The creatures fascinated me, with their way of survival and how they lived. It took a lot of willpower to survive this planet, especially when you don't know if a poisonous creature lives in the water you drink._

"_Aveline." Johns called._

_I turn towards him, noticing he was alone. He motions towards the back area and follow him. I had an idea of what he was going to say. "What's wrong?" I asked him, crossing my arms._

"_You know what's wrong. You are thinking of letting him go."_

"_And if I am, so what?" I asked. "I've looked at his file, where he began. Did you know the only reason he is this way is because he tried to do the right thing and stop the Company? It was practically slavery on Sigma 3, and he tried to stop them. The result was that they got rid of the evidence and sent him to prison, just to save their own asses. He escaped by killing two guards and a pilot, and the Company put a million dollars on his head. _

"_Riddick is a killer, I know that, but he is also a survivor. If you look at all the people he has killed, not one was an innocent, only mercs." He just looked at me as I ranted at him. "I've seen mercs that are a lot worse than him. They rape women, kill children and innocents, they torture people, and so much more that I'm not willing to say. I've killed mercs before, yet because of who I am and what I've done, they don't mess with me. If you have a problem with it, then you can drop me off on our next stop when we leave this fucking planet."_

_I turn to leave but stop when he says, "Yet he killed your sister. How can you overlook that?"_

_I glance back at him, "We don't know that, not for sure. 22 years before they crashed, a geologist team went missing and was presumed dead when they sent mercs to check. No one was there, it was like a ghost town." I turn away from him and continue, "The funny thing is, every 22 years the planet goes pitch black. I think something on that planet killed them." With that, I walk towards my analyzer when it showed that it was done._


End file.
